


Paying The Price

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demonic urges, Distracted Jace Wayland, Dominant Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Religious Discussion, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Selfish Jace Wayland, Shy Alec Lightwood, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus names his price for healing Luke – Alec. To his surprise what he imagined would be a sexy evening turns into something else….something more.





	Paying The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Alyssa Chang and Yosano L Waugh with thanks for the plotbunny  
This fic is inspired by an artwork by Smutty the Malec Slayer on Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/smuttymalec/) which shows a conversation between Magnus and Jace from episode 1x06 where Magnus asks Jace to "Get Alexander", Jace asks why, Magnus says "Payment", Jace says "He has no money" and Magnus says "What does that have to do with anything?" So in short blame everyone else than me for this 'he,he'  
Beta by Cynthia Russell with thanks  
This may become a series if I don't get distracted by other plotbunnies.  
Read the tags!  
You can see the artwork here: https://www.pintaram.net/u/smutty_malec/2122712108677086471_16887737640  
* ** *

“Finally alone!” Magnus said suggestively with an exaggerated sigh as he closed the door behind his uninvited guests – all except Alec. He hadn’t missed the look between Alec and Jace – the blond had given the dark-haired youth a warning look and whatever Alec had wanted to say had died on his lips. Magnus came back into the living room where Alec was waiting. As he came nearer, the young Shadowhunter clasped his hands behind his back, standing at attention. He looked nervous and was biting his lower lip in a way Magnus found adorable, his eyes following his every move.

“Do you want a drink?” Magnus asked, thinking it would make the Shadowhunter loosen up.

Alec apparently though the same as he replied quickly, nervously, “OK.”

“Anything specific, darling?” Magnus asked over his shoulder as he went to the bar. He could have done the cocktails magically but he sometimes liked doing them the old-fashioned way.

“Anything you have.”

“Oh, I was most certainly planning on giving you everything I have today. You can count on that,” Magnus said seductively, giving Alec a wink and a gaze filled with lust. He had seen many handsome men but there was something about Alec that was special. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it was like his own duality – part demon, part human – was reflected in Alec – part warrior, part child, part leader, part subservient…strength and submission mixing in an intoxicating way.

Magnus had never expected to feel this level of attraction as soon as he had seen Alexander. When he had told Jace that the price for helping the werewolf for him and Clary would be Alec – or more specifically, Alec would be his for 12 hours – he had thought he had found a way to end this…infatuation of his. However, though he had wanted Jace to agree to the deal he had been surprised when he had done just that; expecting a bit more resistance to the idea of handing over a Nephilim for 12 hours to a half-demon Downworlder. Shadowhunters were not the most progressive of races and it was rare to find a Shadowhunter who even in the best of times did not think Downworlders were beneath them and of course…fundamentally untrustworthy. However, Jace had seemed to be so into Clary that he had agreed to the price easily. Magnus would have helped Lucian for free – he was after all a fellow Downworlder now – and a man he respected but Jace hadn’t needed to know that. Magnus had never been with a Shadowhunter but the demon side of him was relishing in the very idea of having this beautiful Nephilim moan in pleasure under him, giving in to his desires under Magnus’ skilled hands. However, even though his demonic side had always had a fascination with dominating a Shadowhunter his human side had never found anyone of their breed interesting…until now.

Alec blushed at Magnus’ words and lowered his eyes to the floor. The shy gesture made Magnus want him more and made him even more convinced that he had been right in setting his eyes on this specific Shadowhunter; he was strong yet fragile, fierce yet something told him that he wanted to bend. He was everything his demon side had ever wanted to conquer and everything his human side had ever wanted to protect and cherish. In one amazingly sexy package.

Finishing their drinks Magnus turned back to him, handing the drink over. Alec accepted it and right away took a sip, clearly hoping it would boost his courage. He made a face at the taste, making Magnus give a small laugh.

“So...” Alec finally looked at him and Magnus felt desire wash over him anew. He looked so vulnerable and uncertain; he spoke to both his demon and human side. He couldn’t wait to devour this man. “What deal did you make with Jace?” Alec asked quietly, a faint blush colouring his cheeks at the words.

“You are mine for 12 hours, my dear,” he answered with a seductive undertone in his voice and touched their glasses together before he took a sip of his own drink.

“Y…Yours?” Alec got out, blushing even more, his eyes again going to the floor.

_How adorable_, Magnus thought. He was almost licking his lips in anticipation when he imagined having Alec under him, twisting and moaning in pleasure, his shyness forgotten in the heat of passion. “Oh, yes.”

Alec took another big sip of his drink before it seemed like his brain caught up with him and the full implications of Magnus’ words hit him.

“For…for 12 hours?!” Alec was blushing even more as he looked at Magnus with a mixture of embarrassment, doubt, uncertainty…beneath all that hints of fear and lust. He might be inexperienced but Magnus wasn’t exactly subtle. Alec had a very good idea what Magnus was talking about.

Magnus smiled at him, feeling himself harden, his month watering. This was going to be the most amazing 12 hours he had had for a long time; he was certain of it. While he could easily recognize the lust in Alec’s gaze underneath all his other turbulent feelings he doubted Alec was fully aware of it and if he was he was certainly fighting not to show it.

“Yes…I have demonic endurance and I have heard of Shadowhunter runes. I think with your stamina rune you should be able to keep up with me,” he said with a wink, taking a sip of his own drink, licking the rim of the glass suggestively, almost laughing aloud when the movement fascinated Alec, his eyes darkened with desire, keeping his focus before he looked away with a blush when he seemed to realize what he was doing. Magnus wondered how far down his blushes went…he would have to investigate that.

“What…What would you possibly want to do with me for 12 hours?” Alec asked meekly, shaking his head.

Magnus gave a sigh. This shyness was cute and all but surely he wasn’t this inexperienced. “What do you think, pretty boy?”

The nickname made Alec look down into his drink. He took another sip, making less of a face this time. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Of course you do. You just can’t get yourself to say it.” Magnus almost rolled his eyes. “The Clave and their repressive rules.”

Alec kept switching his gaze between his drink and Magnus, the nervousness and shyness making Magnus smile, forgetting his anger at the Clave. He leaned close, so close they could touch, only their respective drinks giving them some breathing space.

“Kiss me,” Magnus ordered and while the words were a command, his voice was warm and husky, silky, smooth and filled with lust.

Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights but Magnus hadn’t missed the slight movement towards him as he instinctively had been about to obey the command nor had he missed the flash of relief and desire his order had briefly given the younger man.

“I…I don’t know how.” Alec mumbled embarrassed.

“How what, darling?” Magnus asked, confused.

“How to...” Alec made a hand gesture with his free hand, finishing his drink with the other.

“How to kiss?” Magnus suggested, surprise and shock on his face. Really? This amazingly handsome specimen of a Nephilim had truly never kissed anyone? That didn’t seem possible.

Alec nodded, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“You…you **have** kissed someone before, right?” Magnus wanted to be sure he understood this correctly.

Alec kept looking at the floor, his face getting even redder. He looked so vulnerable, so pure, so beautiful. Never had his human and demon side been so much in agreement – this Nephilim was perfection. Well, his demon half thought he would look much prettier on his knees in front of him…Ah, he stopped the thought there before he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“No one? Not even another Shadowhunter?” He paused. “Female Shadowhunter?” The Clave’s rules on same-sex relationships were well known, even among Downworlders.

Alec just shook his head, so embarrassed it looked like he wished he could die right there. Magnus decided to take pity on him.

“Ok, darling. I can teach you.” He drew close and whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Alec’s cheek. “I can teach you so many things.”

Magnus felt the shiver run through the young man and in his eyes, hidden beneath years of repression and fear….lust, desire.

Magnus took both their glasses, now empty and put them on a nearby table. Alec didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands so he folded them in front of his chest, the gesture was almost protective. Magnus went back over to him, closer and closer. Alec instinctively backed up, his breath ragged, his eyes still downcast. His back ended up against the nearest wall and Magnus put one hand on the wall next to his head and looked at him; he could now clearly see the budge in Alec’s pants indicating Magnus had been right – Alec did find it arousing to be powerless like this against him; it clearly enabled him to let go in a way he otherwise couldn’t. Good because the demonic side of him couldn’t wait to have him withering beneath him, begging for release. He could barely control himself; a Nephilim within his power like this. It was intoxicating.

Magnus placed a hand under Alec’s chin, forcing his head up. His eyes, however, stayed downcast. He looked so perfect like this; caught between strength and frailty but Magnus wanted to see his eyes.

“Look at me,” he ordered in a husky voice and slowly Alec did so.

Magnus felt his heart beat faster. The young Shadowhunter’s eyes were coloured with lust, desire, fear and uncertainty. It was truly an intoxicating mix.

Magnus leaning closer and gave Alec a gentle kiss. At first Alec seemed to freeze but as Magnus continued the gentle kiss Alec leaned into it, kissing back, closing his eyes as he gave into it. Feeling the eagerness in the response Magnus deepened the kiss, nibbling at Alec’s lower lip gently, experimentally.

“Keep your eyes open; I want you to know I am the one doing this,” Magnus demanded against his lips as the younger man moaned against him.

To Magnus’ joy Alec did as ordered and when his eyes opened they were cloudy, dark with desire and lust. He was blushing furiously as he met Magnus’ smug smile_. So pretty!_ Magnus thought.

Seeing Alec like this made Magnus let his demon side lose more and more, making the kiss more demanding, more possessive…more brutal. His tongue was forcing its way into his month, exploring and conquering. His arousal increased with each victory Alec gave him as he moaned against him, desperate for more. He bit harder on Alec’s lower lip, drawing just a little blood. The pain had Alec change his moaning to a slight whimper and he jerked back a little but Magnus hand on the back of his neck kept him in place. Their eyes met and Magnus checked that Alec’s eyes still held the same look of lust and need as before…they did. In fact, Alec seemed, like himself, to have become even more aroused. Satisfied Magnus continued his assault, now kissing his neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving bruises as he went. He paid special attention to the rune on Alec’s neck; his demonic side enjoyed the idea that a Shadowhunter would be walking around wearing the mark of a Warlock on his runes. It made him want to do this to all of his runes. Alec seemed to have finally found somewhere to put his hands as he hesitantly had put them on Magnus’ hips and he was now pulling Magnus as close to him as he could, their hips touching.

Magnus momentarily stopped his assault and pulled a little back so he could see his eyes. “I think you are entirely too dressed for this, darling,” he said with a smile, his voice hoarse with desire.

“No! Wait!” Alec went from arousal to pure panic in a matter of seconds.

Magnus registered the change in his voice but thought it was more shyness so without hesitation he snapped his fingers and Alec’s shirt was gone. Magnus had expected him to be breathtaking and covered in runes and he was. Magnus had never been this close to a Shadowhunter before but it wasn’t the runes or his body that caught Magnus’ attention – it was the fresh wounds covering his torso. There were lines from his right shoulder and across his torso and more smaller wounds on his left arm. They looked like knife wounds. Magnus guessed they most have been bandaged but when he had made Alec’s shirt disappear his spell had also made the bandages disappear as his desire had been for Alec to get naked and thus every layer of cloth had vanished. The wounds were red, swollen and some were bleeding slightly but just a little. They were likely only a few hours old.

“What?” He looked questioning from the wounds to Alec, his arousal forgotten. He had taken a small step back from Alec so he could look more carefully at the wounds.

“Please…don’t,” Alec mumbled, looking at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. The gesture made him look like a child and it made Magnus want to protect him more than anyone he had ever met in his life. The feeling was so strong it almost took his breath away.

“What is it?”

Alec looked away. “Nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Magnus said, trying to be kind but Alec was stubbornly refusing to look at him so instead he decided to try and push the issue. “What? Too busy to apply an iratze?”

Alec now pushed forcefully against his chest, his cheeks blazing hot. Magnus could have used magic to stand firm but allowed himself to be pushed back. Alec’s eyes scanned the room for something to cover himself with, his eyes frantically searching. Magnus took pity on him and with a snap of his fingers his shirt appeared in Alec’s hands.

Alec quickly put it on. “Thanks,” he mumbled, clearly feeling better now he was no longer being exposed.

Magnus nodded. “I still want to know what that was.”

“Well, I would really want to **not** be here but we can’t all get what we want, can we?” Alec snapped angrily, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look into the room, looking now at the sofa area and the New York skyline.

“Alexander…” Magnus began, his tone caught between a plea and a warning, somewhere between his human and his demon half.

“Fine!” Alec sighed but still didn’t turn around. “I guess you do own me for another…” he looked at the clock on the wall. “Eleven hours or so.” His voice was spiteful, frustrated.

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, not letting the issue drop just because this young Shadowhunter decided to be an ass about it.

“Yes, I do.” He paused before he asked, “Why did you even agree to this deal? For your friend?” He was curious; he didn’t get the feeling Alec was close to Lucian nor Clary.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know either of them.” He shrugged before he continued. “Jace asked me to and besides…he had given you his word so…” His voice trailed off.

“And for that you are willing to do whatever I want you to do for twelve hours?” Magnus asked disbelieving, his tone and eyes making it clear that if it was up to him most of what he wanted would take place in the bedroom…or over the kitchen counter or the sofa or….he forced himself to stop there before his mind started to spin out of control.

“Well…I am certain it won’t be…you know…too bad,” Alec babbled, blushing, reading the renewed lust in Magnus’s eyes clearly and found it difficult to continue pretending he hadn’t been just as aroused mere moments ago.

“Jace wouldn’t…if…” His voice trailed off as he seemed to realize that Jace hadn’t been too worried about what these 12 hours would entail; he hadn’t asked Alec if it was OK with him before he had agreed to it, he hadn’t asked Magnus what he would do.

Magnus didn’t know what to say; he had never met such a self-sacrificing person before. Jace had known him for minutes when he had agreed to the bargain; even though he knew Jace would have read the file the Clave had on him he hadn’t known him. He knew he wasn’t a cruel Warlock; that he wasn’t out of control, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have been the kind of person who would push the limits when it came to having a Shadowhunter to himself, willingly, for 12 hours. The thought made Magnus angry with Jace for giving him the bargain he asked for – yes, Magnus had wanted Alec but Jace shouldn’t have agreed to the deal. Jace had given him a warning glance as he had left but that was about it. He hadn’t asked why Magnus had named Alec as his price because he hadn’t wanted to know; he had just wanted everything to be sorted. His thoughts surprised him; he had gotten what he wanted; why did it matter that by doing so he had brought the flicker of pain and loss into Alec’s eyes when he had realized his friend had more or less sold him?

The depth of his feelings frightened Magnus so instead he just said, “Frankly I think I got a bargain.” He let his eyes run over the other’s body to emphasize his words.

Alec did turn back to look at him then, surprised. “Why did you even ask for me? Is this some game?”

Magnus shook his head, moving closer to him. “No. I wanted to see you again.”

“Why?”

The confusion in Alec’s voice was endearing…and heartbreaking. “You know why. I just showed you why,” Magnus said with no small amount of seduction in his voice as he with his head nodded towards the wall they had been leading against just minutes before.

“Oh.” Alec looked down, blushing again.

“But I still want an answer.” Magnus’ voice was kind now, soft. He shouldn’t care for this Shadowhunter he barely knew but somehow he did and the thought that he was suffering... it tore at his heart in ways he hadn’t allowed his heart to be touched for many many years.

Alec bit his lower lip, clearly considering if he should tell the truth. Then he gave up and said honestly, softly, “I screwed up earlier.”

His voice had so much self-hatred and shame in it than Magnus felt it almost like a tangible thing in the room. “Oh? I doubt that, darling.”

Alec looked at him, annoyance in his eyes when Magnus didn’t seem to understand. “I lost Clary.”

“She didn’t seem lost,” Magnus countered. “Besides…she isn’t a book or a puppy.” The last was added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

However, Alec wouldn’t allow it. He shook his head, clearly getting more and more annoyed that Magnus couldn’t see how terribly he had screwed things up. “No, she’s fine. Jace saved the day,” he admitted, defeated.

“Hmm. He seems very fond of Clary.”

Alec nodded at that, grimacing. “They just met a few days ago. We all just met her a few days ago.”

Magnus was surprised at that; he would have imagined they had known each other for a long time. “I see.”

Alec gave him a piercing look, filled with hurt and anger and something else…defeat? Longing? “I don’t think you do. He has known her for days and yet he…”

When Alec did not continue, Magnus guessed what he had wanted to say. “What? Sold you to a Warlock for services rendered?” His voice was sharper, harsher than intended though it was precisely what had happened.

Alec looked down, nodding. “Yeah.”

Magnus sighed and went over to Alec and lifted his head up with a hand under his face. Alec allowed the touch and their eyes locked.

“If you would just allow yourself to relax a little I know you would enjoy this,” Magnus said honestly, a hint of both annoyance and desperation in his voice. It was starting to be easier to convince a nun to sleep with him than Alec and he knew, he knew he felt the same as he did. This deal wasn’t going the way he had expected or wanted it to.

“Is that what you want me to do?” Alec’s voice was low and seemed caught between wanting him to say yes and say no to that, caught between his desires and his feeling of duty.

Magnus released his hold on him and drew back, seeking protection for his own raging emotions in something safe, something familiar.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I want you to answer my question, Nephilim.”

The name made Alec’s eyes flash with something…disappointment maybe? His walls were back up again.

Alec paused before saying evasively, “You screw up; you get punished.”

“And who punished you?”

Alec was avoiding his eyes again, his cheeks red. Magnus saw in his mind’s eyes the knife wounds, the way they had been cut…only places reachable with someone’s right hand…someone…realization dawned on him with dearth and horror. “Did you do this to yourself?”

Alec didn’t respond, his lips a thin line, his eyes piercing the floor. “By Lilith! Why?”

Alec shrugged and said quietly, “Better get it over with.”

Unspoken in the air were the words ‘_better to do it myself than wait for someone to do this to me….or do worse'._

The words, both the spoken and unspoken held a world of pain and betrayed a life filled with insecurities, fear, harsh training and harsher punishments…a life of never feeling good enough, ever. It broke Magnus’ heart. Whatever had been left of his desire was completely gone now at the sight of the lost and broken man before him. Sure, his demonic half, even his human half, had wanted to see him on his knees before him but not like this. Never like this.

“Let me heal it,” Magnus said softly, reaching out a hand towards his chest.

“No!” Alec’s right hand shook up, stopping him by taking a firm grip on his wrist. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him and he released his wrist with a somewhat apologetic look. Magnus lowered his hand but looked puzzled at him.

“Why ever not?”

“It wouldn’t be punishment if you heal it,” Alec simply said, stubbornness in his voice, his eyes unflinching. He wouldn’t be moved on this.

“You Shadowhunters are really something!” Magnus mumbled darkly, frustrated and annoyed and really really angry at the Clave, Alec’s parents and whoever or whatever had mistreated him throughout his life for him to feel he had to do something like this to himself.

The demonic part of him was whispering to him, telling him that if Alec would be his then he would also be his to protect – he would be safe with him, away from the Clave and their insanity. His human half was liking that idea entirely too much for Magnus to feel comfortable with; Nephilim had their ways of doing things, nothing could ever change that.

“Ok, fine,” Magnus gave up reluctantly. “But let me at least apply some cream.” Alec seemed doubtful but wasn’t saying no straight away so Magnus decided to take a lack of protest as a yes, already moving towards his office where he had his supplies.

“It will lessen the pain but it’s Mundane medicine,” Magnus explained as he went to find the cream. He came out of the office with a small jar of the cream in his hands.

“Don’t worry; it will still hurt,” Magnus couldn’t help but add the last part a bit harshly, more annoyed with himself for his protective feelings for the man than for what was going on.

There was a reason he didn’t interfere with Shadowhunters; they were a difficult breed at the best of times. Caring for one would be a mistake.

Alec nodded then, ignoring his tone. “OK.”

Magnus was doing to offer to apply the cream but was certain that wouldn’t be appreciated. “I can apply it magically?”

Alec seemed to consider it and then nodded. Magnus snapped his fingers and a small amount of the cream in the jar disappeared and Alec gave a small sigh of relief as the cream appeared over his wounds, cooling and healing, taking some of the sting away.

“All done.” With a wave of his wrist the jar disappeared back into its place in the office.

“Thanks,” Alec said softly, honestly.

Magnus felt a bit uncomfortable; no one should seem that thankful for someone doing so little to ease their discomfort.

“Look…Why don’t we sit down and…” he did a wave of his hand and each of them had another cocktail, “Talk?”

“Talk?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just talk, darling,” Magnus reassured him and he had to smile as a look between relief and disappointment crossed Alec’s face.

They sat down on the sofa and Magnus smiled fondly when Alec made a face when he tasted the new drink.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Magnus thought for a moment, taking a sip of his own drink. “What makes you happy? What do you enjoy doing?”

“Training with my bow and quiver.”

“Why?”

Alec shrugged. “I’m good at it.”

A feeling of success, of finally not failing…much. Magnus could see why that would appeal to him.

“Ok… anything not training related?”

Alec considered this then he looked down at his drink in embarrassment before taking another sip. “I like to cook.”

“Perfect…I enjoy eating.” Magnus was proud of himself when Alec smiled at that. He should smile more often. Magnus made a mental note that he would endeavor to try and make him smile at least once a day. He barely registered that by doing so he was also committing himself to keep interacting with Alec which was completely contrary to what he had planned when he had first asked for this price.

“What do you enjoy?” Alec asked him curiously.

Magnus considered honesty for all of a few seconds; he hadn’t lived this long by trusting anyone, in particular not Shadowhunters, with his truest feelings so quickly.

“Well…finishing what we started earlier would have been high on my list and don’t think I have given up on you just yet, pretty boy,” he said with a seductive smile, enjoying seeing Alec blush, his gaze lowered for a second before he recovered.

“Besides that.”

Magnus was more aware than ever that while Alec had tried to answer everything they had talked about honestly, unreservedly, Magnus couldn’t be that unguarded with a Nephilim, not yet.

“I throw some great parties.”

Alec smiled. “I bet.”

Magnus smiled back; he couldn’t help it. Alec smiling was like having the sun warm you after a cold rainstorm.

He changed the subject to avoid answering Alec’s question more honestly. “So Jace is your…”

“Parabatai.”

“Hmm.”

That had be to difficult; crushing on your parabatai. He knew such relationships were forbidden and of course even more so when between two men. What was more….Jace had indeed practically just sold him to Magnus for a few hours in return for him helping a girl he had just met.

He saw hurt and confusion cloud Alec’s eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing so he quickly changed the topic again. “So…am I the first Warlock you have met?”

“No,” Alec said, sipping his drink. His eyes were getting glassy; a sign the alcohol was getting to him. He was clearly not used to drinking.

Alec looked Magnus directly in the eyes. “But you are the first one I trust.”

Magnus was taken back by his honestly and was even more taken back when he found himself believing Alec spoke the truth. He trusted him?

“Well…I have never quite met a Shadowhunter with…such an open heart.” He paused, hesitant, almost shy himself for a moment. “You are more than just a pretty face, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” The confusion was back in Alec’s voice and also a hint of annoyance at having so much of their conversation getting lost on him.

“Well… you are sitting here talking to me, casually…unafraid. What we just did….even when I got rough with you, you were unafraid like my…” he was going to say demonic but instead said, “dark side doesn’t scare you. Not many would be and most Nephilim would never give in to their desires in that way –not to a Downworlder.”

Alec blushed, looking away, clearing uncomfortable with being reminded of his loss of control.

“Don’t.” His voice was quiet, almost pleading.

Magnus took pity on him. “Ok, ok. You are not ready to talk about it. I understand.” He paused. He wanted to say something else but all he saw were Alec’s wounds before his eyes. “You do know…Love isn’t supposed to hurt like this. Not in that way.” He made a hand gesture towards Alec’s upper body, indicating the self-inflected wounds.

Alec looked at him, a puzzled look in his eyes, and a hand went to his lower lip where Magnus had bit it, feeling the wound. Magnus reached over and gently touched the lip, tenderly. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise but he didn’t pull away.

“You enjoyed it when I did that, didn’t you?” Magnus said quietly, looking him in the eyes. Alec blushed, looking away but it was clear to them both he had. Magnus pulled back, getting the growing arousal just being so close to him had on him back under control.

“That’s the difference. Angels were created to serve, bow before God. Demons were created to rebel and rule. You and I are part those things. It is in our nature; supernatural impulses tempered by our human sides,” Magnus explained, pretty certain this would not be included in how the Clave would explain the mixed inheritance of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment, as if tasting his words. “I….I never considered that.”

“Well, it’s your servitude mindset that makes Shadowhunters such efficient soldiers.” Magnus said with a small smile.

His smile disappeared as he added, “But this tendency your race has for inventing punishments, for not allowing yourself to feel your human side, your emotions…It’s not fair to you…or those around you.”

Alec didn’t know what to say; it was clear from the surprise on his face that no one had ever talked to him like that before. Magnus shook his head, wanting to lighten the mood before things either got too political or it became too difficult for him to control his desire and he would forget about his newfound desire to protect Alec and instead proceed with his original plan of fucking him into the next century.

“Well, enough about that, darling,” he said and stroked Alec’s cheek and kissed his lips tenderly, briefly. He pulled back so quickly that Alec didn’t have time to react.

“Tell me something interesting about living at the Institute. Like…Do you guys get days off? Do you get paid and if not…how do you get your clothes though with that black on black it can’t be a big expense on the Clave’s budget.”

Alec smirked at that and Magnus again felt a wave of joy at making him smile. Alec started to talk, his eyes shining, and Magnus listened. They talked all night, drinking more and more which made the conversation easier and easier until Alec fell asleep on the sofa. With a tenderness he didn’t know he still had in him Magnus got a blanket and covered him with it. This deal with Jace for Alec had supposed to have been a way to get Alec out of his mind; a quick fuck and then over and done with. However, it was turning into the reverse. Magnus realized with growing excitement and fear that he was falling for the Shadowhunter. All of him was falling for him – the youth satisfied both the demon and the human in him and either part of him ever wanted to let him go. Ever! The depth of his own feelings almost scared him. He would protect this boy – he would save him…even if it meant saving him from himself. And then…then maybe Alec could save him right back.

The end


End file.
